No Exit
by Gabs92
Summary: The aftermath of the worst day since yesterday. Lucas comes to terms after he see Brooke with Chris. Thanks for helping me Genstarsmallpot92 :
1. Chapter 1

Lucas Scott was beyond pissed when he said that Brooke should surprise him but this was not what he meant. He was stood in front of the River Court staring at the basket. Damn Chris Keller! Lucas really wanted a chat with Chris more like his fist did. Lucas thought back to what he saw the night before. Brooke turning over and smiling lovely at him, and then Chris sat up. Lucas threw the ball at the basket and missed and let the ball go behind him, he couldn't be bothered to retrieve it, and he heard footsteps walking towards him. The person behind him threw the ball and it landed right in the basket, Lucas signed deeply and turned around and saw Dan with a smirk on his face. "You're losing your touch son."

Lucas took a deep breath he didn't want this right now. "Don't call me that." Lucas grabbed the ball and started to walk of. "You always did back down and walk away even when you were a kid."

Lucas huffed "you have no right, Dan. Just go" Dan gave him one last smirk and started to walk away. "Oh and Lucas don't forget to take your heart medication, don't want to leave you mother all alone in this world."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucas questioned inwardly.

Dan didn't reply, he just smirked at Lucas and walked away.

"You ok?" Lucas turned around to look at the voice that he heard behind him.

There stood Nathan Scott dribbling his ball and bypassing Dan. Nathan jumped and dunked the ball in the basket and turned to look at Lucas.

"Our Dad's an ass" Lucas told him. Nathan smiled slightly "What did he say now?

"The usual 'I'm sooo disappointed, and the general grudginess"

"Ok I'm not going to go all Haley on you but seriously man don't listen to what he says ok he does it rile you up and he always succeeds."

"I know" Lucas sighed, "I just don't want to have to deal with Dan right now"

"What's up?" Lucas and Nathan walked over to the benches and sat down.

"Chris happened" Nathan looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" he asked knowing something serious had happened if it involved Chris Keller.

"He slept with Brooke"

"What!! First Haley now Brooke, seriously Keller? Why?"

"Like I care. Chris is just Chris he doesn't need a reason for the things he does."

"True, have you even talked to Brooke yet then?"

"No I just got out of there as fast as I could."

"Look Luke I don't mean to sound like a complete jerk but you weren't exclusive so she is free to sleep with who ever she wants, same goes for you."

"I never wanted to be non-exclusive! I care about her, I'm not so sure about her"

"Well she didn't know that you didn't want to be non-exclusive did she."

"I love her Nate!"

"I know you do, man…so why don't you do something about it, and stop with all this non-exclusive crap"

Lucas looked at Nathan. "Yeah, maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

The Morning After

Lucas stood outside of Brooke's house staring at the window. He was trying to buck up the courage to go and talk to her.

He shook of his fears and walked over to the front porch, he was just about ready to knock when Chris opened the door peeking out of it. Lucas stood in shock at who was in front of him.

"Keller? What are you still doing here?"

"Its only 8am, and Lucas what kind of gentleman would I be if I left during the night." Chris smirked at him.

"The sensible kind" Lucas said clenching his fists.

Chris gave him one more smirk before grabbing his jacket and brushing past Lucas. "Oh and Luke you might want to be quite, she's still sleeping, I think I wore her out last night."

That was it; Lucas lunged at Chris and gave him a well deserved right hook right to his nose. Lucas pulled back and looked at Chris who was holding his bloody nose on the ground. "Stay away from Brooke."

"Maybe it's the other way round, see she can't seem to stay away from me, man."

Lucas stopped himself from hitting him again. "I'm warning you Chris if you know what's good for you, you will stay away." Lucas left it at that and walked into Brooke's house.

Lucas was instantly greeted with a pointed finger at himself. "What was that about, Scott?"

"Excuse me what was that about? Are you kidding me?" Lucas shouted at Brooke.

Brooke lunged back at the accusation in his voice. "Guess I deserve that, but Lucas you have to understand that it did NOT mean anything" she emphasised.

Lucas walked backwards and sat on the chair near her desk. "Why Brooke?"

Brooke huffed and fell back into a chair; she felt a hangover catching up to her.

"I was drunk and he was being so sweet and nice, an so" She paused. "Unlike himself."

"It's called him coming on to you Brooke! He was only all those things just to get you into bed"

Brooke signed. "I know at the time it seemed like a good idea. Lucas we weren't exclusive so it doesn't really count."

"I cannot believe you." Lucas stood up to leave.

"Lucas" Brooke shouted. Lucas turned around to face her.

"I can't do this right now…I'm just, gonna go" Lucas turned to the door and left. He stood outside and breathed deeply letting the steam go from inside his head. Lucas took one last look and Brooke's House and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke lounged on the sofa a tub of ice cream in her lap; it was time for sweets and cheesy film

Brooke lounged on the sofa a tub of ice cream in her lap; it was time for sweets and cheesy film. Peyton walked in the living with Haley and looked at Brooke spooning another mouthful of Ben & Jerry's and then licking the spoon afterwards.

"Hey B. Davis, working through the pain?"

Brooke looked up and looked at the two girls. "Did you know that Ben & Jerry's can mend a broken heart?"

"Yeah and it can also make you gain five pounds" Haley commented.

Brooke merely shrugged and turned the channel, Peyton walked over to her best friend comforting her.

"Any more for me?" Brooke passed Peyton the tub and spoon and pulled the blanket more over her. Haley stood torn in the middle, Brooke was her friend, but Lucas was her best friend. Haley looked at the sate Brooke was in and wondered what Lucas must be like. "Why did you do it Brooke?"

Brooke groaned into her pillow "Chris Keller ring a bell?"

"Yeah he rings lots of bells, but that doesn't answer Haley's Question." Peyton pulled the cover of Brooke's head.

Brooke squirmed at the brightness. "Chris was being so sweet and all, and Lucas, Lucas was still hung up about that "Exclusive", "Non-Exclusive" stuff"

"So you decided to sleep with Chris "Haley said exasperated.

Brooke sat up "Did I mention that Chris was being really Sweet."

Peyton chuckled slightly at her friends' attempt at making herself sound innocent.

Haley sat down with a huff. "Brooke Lucas is a mess, and I thought you knew better than to get involved with Keller"

"I know ok, I do" Brooke lay down with her head in Peyton's lap.

"Your not going to her sympathy from me B-Davis, you're in the wrong."

"Hey P, you're my best friend, you should be helping me out."

"Well I'm sorry Brooke, but you either end it completely or you become Exclusive, you decide."

Brooke pulled the covers over her head again.

Haley left Brookes house to do her afternoon shift and Karen's café, Karen said that Lucas was around and she knew exactly where; the roof.

Haley stepped out onto the roof and saw Lucas sitting at the edge staring out into space.

"Hey buddy, how you holding up?"

Lucas jumped at the disturbance and smiled slightly as Haley sat next to him. "Hey Hales.

"You okay?"

"Suppose" Lucas replied.

"She's really sorry you know, Brooke."

"I'm sure she is then how come Chris was still there this morning?"

Haley looked shocked. "Ok well she failed to mention that."

"Look Hales I know you only trying to help but don't ok, I don't want to talk about Brooke, ok please just don't" Tears were threatening to fall.

"Ok Luke, ok!" Haley stood and hugged him tightly silently wishes to herself that her two friends would work it out soon, she hated seeing them like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Lucas left Karen's café he went straight home, he wasn't in the mood to speak or see anyone, this was the only place he c

Once Lucas left Karen's café he went straight home, he wasn't in the mood to speak or see anyone, this was the only place he could be by himself he thought as he threw himself on his bed, shutting his eyes lightly as he listened to the downpour of the rain. Before he knew it he was fast asleep. He woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He signed and stood up brushing himself down and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he walked out of his room and opened the door he couldn't tell who it was from the silhouette, but opened it anyways.

There stood. "Brooke?" Brooke looked at Lucas and gave him a sad smile.

"Can I come in?" Lucas didn't reply, instead he moved out of the way so Brooke could walk in.

"Lucas I…"

"What are you doing, Brooke?" Lucas sighed.

"We need to talk Luke"

"We talked this morning ok nothings changed."

"Luke, I can't tell you how sorry I am ok, but you have to believe me when I say it was a huge mistake. One that I will never make again."

"How can I be sure, Brooke?" Lucas huffed.

"You just got to trust me." Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes. "Please believe me." Lucas looked at her. "I love you pretty girl."

Brooke blinked a few times trying to register what he had just said, then smiled slightly. "I love you too"

Lucas smiled and leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips…another knock on the door.

"Argh..." Lucas pulled away and opened the door this time to reveal Haley.

"Hey Luke, Oh hey Brooke." Haley looked at Lucas and then it clicked. "How are you two?"

"We're good now." Brooke walked up to Lucas and put her arms around him.

Haley caught on. "Ohhhhhhhhh so when did this happen?" she smirked.

"Just a minute ago." Lucas replied.

"Oh so you probably want to be on your own for awhile huh? Haley asked.

Lucas smirked. "well….."

Brooke laughed. "Lucas" Lucas turned to her with an innocent look on his face.

"Well I can take a hint, I'll talk to you later at home Brooke, well that is if your coming home tonight."

"Oh, well I don't know, I might be a little busy"

"Brooke!!" Lucas blushed, Haley laughed at the couple.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine" Brooke grinned.

"Ok I'm going to go before anything unexpected happens"" Haley said and looked back at them, they had completely ignored her and was in their own world, she smiled and left.

"So?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"So, what?" Brooke smiled.

"So now that were officially exclusive, what do you have in mind now?"

Brooke smiled. "What time is you mum coming back?"

Lucas took the whole advantage of his mum being at the café and leaped on the bed taking Brooke along with him.

A couple of hours later Karen unlocked the front door; she placed her keys on the table beside the sofa and looked around for Lucas.

"Lucas! Where are you? I've been waiting at the café for you" Karen was walking to her son's bedroom when she heard whispers from Lucas' room. "Lucas!"

Lucas opened his door and smiled at his mum. "Hey Mum I didn't hear you come in." Lucas held the door so his mother couldn't see inside.

"Who were you talking to hunny?"

"Oh I was you know, just talking to myself" there was a giggle from behind the door.

Karen looked at Lucas. "Don't lie to me Luke." Lucas signed and opened the door to reveal Brooke sitting on Lucas' Bed with the covers covering her up. "Hey Miss Roe"

"Lucas Scott, kitchen now!" Karen said calmly. Lucas looked back at Brooke and walked into the kitchen behind his mother.

"Look I know this looks bad, I know it does; but you weren't supposed to be back for another hour"

"And that makes it ok?" Karen looked at Lucas. "We're you safe?" Lucas blushed.

"Mum! Of course I was….I'm not like Dan"

"Don't you dare!!" Karen shouted. She walked back into Lucas' room. "Brooke you need to leave, Right now." Karen walked back out and shut her bedroom door in Lucas' Face.

Lucas sighed and walked back into his room and saw Brooke getting dressed.

"Sorry about that"

"Its ok Luke, she has a right to be mad, I'm just going to go back home let you guys sort this out." Brooke finished getting dressed and kissed Lucas on the cheek. "I see you at school Luke." Lucas smiled and then signed deeply.

After a few Minutes Karen got herself together and walked in to kitchen, Lucas was sat at the table drinking some fresh Orange. He stood up and looked at her.

"Mum."

Karen ignored her son and grabbed and bottle of water from the fridge.

"Make sure your entire homework is done." Karen said and walked back into her room and closed her door. Lucas sat back down and looked at his mum door.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Lucas was for the first time not greeted by his mum's presence in the morning

The next day Lucas was for the first time not greeted by his mum's presence in the morning. Lucas walked into the kitchen and made himself and nice hot cup of coffee and a piece of butted toast to go with it. Lucas noticed a note left on the fridge. Dinners in the oven, just help yourself. Lucas signed he really had crossed the line by mentioning Dan, putting the note on the table Lucas went back into his bedroom to get ready for school. He was just about ready to go when a knock on the door stopped him, letting out a breath of annoyance Lucas walked to the door and opened it.

"Luke, hey"

"Peyton what are you doing here?"

"I figured you might want a drive to school?" Lucas nodded and grabbed his bag and walked out to Peyton's car with her.

Peyton turned on the engine. "So how's it going with Brooke?"

"Peyton we just got together last night." Lucas laughed.

"Right" Peyton cast a sideways glance at her companion." Well you really have wanted this for a long time"

Lucas smiled. "Yeah I have and I don't want to mess it up" Lucas told her.

Peyton laughed. "You've only just got her and now suddenly you're thinking negative, that's the Lucas Scott I know" she said sarcastically.

Lucas laughed. "Well you know how much I want her." Peyton smiled at him as she pulled up at school and parked in her usual spot. Climbing out of the car Lucas and Peyton wondered over to were Haley was sat.

Haley looked up as she saw the pair out of the corner of her eye." Howdy ho neighbours" both laughed at the young student and sat at the table with her, Lucas was lost in thought when he realised something.

Lucas squinted his eyes and threw his head back. Dammit he had made plans to walk with Brooke to school. "Lucas what's wrong?" His best friend asked him, Lucas put his head in his hands n banged his head against the table." Luke?" Haley shouted Lucas looked up as the school bell rang. He was in so much trouble. Lucas shot up suddenly and without a word rushed inside the school entrance. "Whoa Luke." Peyton and Haley ran after him but with his speed n determination they lost him. Lucas barged in Brooke's first class, seeing all the other students sat at the desks with their teacher writing at the desk Lucas scanned the room for Brooke, no sign of her.

Lucas really hoped that she hadn't of waited for him, but luckily about five minutes later Brooke strolled in and straight away she sat down with a huge agitated sigh and blew the bangs away from her face.

"Can I help you Mr Scott?" the teacher asked, Lucas looked at him and then back at Brooke she was facing the board not looking at him. He signed. "No" with that Lucas left and walked into his own class and saw both Haley and Peyton looking at him with confusion. Haley looked at him bemusedly and the three of them walked into their English class. Haley bumped shoulders with Peyton." Well that was weird".

Peyton nodded in agreement and was going to ask Lucas what the hell that was about but the teacher had started to talk Peyton took a glance in Lucas direction and saw him looking out of the door's window and into the class across the room. Peyton seeing his broody side take over; she decided to write a note to him. "Earth to Lucas, what'sup?" She threw it on his desk**.**

Lucas picked up the note and looked at who threw it seeing Peyton give him a look, he unfolded the paper and read the message, grabbing his pen and taking a glance at the teacher making she he wasn't looking he wrote back explaining to Peyton what was going on and threw it back.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she scanned the piece of paper and started scribbling away. Lucas Scott why didn't you tell me you were going to walk to school with Brooke? And just let me offer you a ride to school, just after you got together with Brooke might I add. Peyton quickly threw it back on Lucas's desk. "I completely forgot i was too occupied with this that's going on with my mum and then you show up and it just completely slipped my mind, I saw her in class and she really doesn't seem happy, you think I've just blown my chance?" he threw it back being careful not to draw the teachers attention away from the board. Peyton scanned his note quickly, wanting to reassure him. Luke, I'm not going to lie to you but you just got together with the girl and ditching her first thing wasn't a very good idea, but she'll ne fine trust me, once I accidently left her in my house while I was shopping and totally forgot, you should get into her good books by getting her a pint of cookie dough and she'll be all Brooke again.

Lucas was about to reply when the bell went everyone packed up and left the room Lucas practically ran out to catch Brooke and let Peyton explain what was going on to Haley. As soon as Lucas saw Brooke at her Locker with the other cheerleaders he took a deep breath and walked over, Rachel seeing Lucas come over she nudged Brooke as a warning, Brooke turned around and saw Lucas coming towards her. Lucas was unnerved by the group of girls, he would never understand women, and he sighed and smiled brightly at Brooke, which she didn't return. "Look Brooke," Lucas didn't have chance to carry on. "Don't look Brooke me ok?" Brooke said angrily "Brooke I completely forgot about this morning ok?" Lucas continued. Brooke scoffed "So glad I'm in your thoughts Lucas but even more ecstatic that you got a lift with Peyton." Brooke emphasised the Peyton bit. Lucas sighed." Look Brooke I'm sorry, I just I had something going on this morning, and Peyton happened to offer me a lift and i took it okay, it's not her fault (Brooke rolled her eyes) and I know that I should of remembered, but I do know that I couldn't wait to get to school, so I could see you pretty girl"

"If you don't kiss him I will." Bevin spoke out. Every single pair of eyes turned to look at Bevin. Brooke looked at her and then turned back to Lucas. Bevin not seeing what she had done wrong turned to Rachel, Rachel just laughed at turned back to Lucas and Brooke who were staring at each other smiling. "Oh for god sake Brooke just kiss "If you don't kiss him i will." Bevin spoke out. Every single pair of eyes turned to look at Bevin. Brooke looked at her and then turned back to Lucas. Bevin not seeing what she had done wrong turned to Rachel, Rachel just laughed at turned back to Lucas and Brooke who were staring at each other smiling. "Oh for god sake Brooke just kiss him." Rachel said getting impatient Brooke laughed at stood s him." Rachel said getting impatient Brooke laughed at stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Lucas could distinctly here Haley shout." No PDA in the hall..." but she was cut off as Nathan swept her up into a kiss of her own, with Peyton looking on giggling. Brooke and Lucas broke apart as they heard wolf whistling behind them turning around they saw Haley and Nathan in a compromising position. Laughing Lucas turned back to Brooke and kissed her again giving the students something else to looked at, soon gangs were forming round the two couples**. **Lucas pulled back and looked over the crowd at Haley." Look who's talking". Nathan grinned

and let Haley go, Haley looked at Lucas slightly dazed and then slapped Nathan across the head, Nathan looked at her, "What was that for?"

"Making a scene." Haley said and turned to go to her next class with a big grin plastered on her face, Nathan walked over to Lucas and Brooke. "Girls." Lucas smiled and put his arms around Brooke's waist and started to walk to their next class which was with Whitey. Lucas sighed happily; oh this was a good day. After school had finished Brooke and Lucas met up outside the main entrance Lucas remembering this time got there first and then Brooke turned up in her cheerleading outfit. "You not changing?" Lucas asked as they started to walk out of school. Brooke shook her head. "No, no point me Rachel Peyton Haley Bevin and the rest of them are meeting up later going over the routine." Brooke explained to him. Lucas put an arm around her shoulder. "Oh can I watch?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Brooke lightly punched him in the arm. "No but what you can do is get your team together and get your game together Whitey said your slipping. Lucas signed nodded his head. "Where you guys meeting up?" Lucas asked just cause he had to train didn't mean he couldn't watch Brooke as well. Brooke shook her head and smiled "The river court." "Oh me to." Lucas smirked. "I'll guess I'll see you there." Brooke smiled as they stopped outside her house Lucas nodded and watched Brooke walk into her house and smiled. "Now all I have to do is get the guys to agree to come." Lucas breathed deeply and walked away from Brooke's house.

Sorry for the long wait seeing as it's the school holidays we're been busy hopefully the next update wont take so long. Thanks


End file.
